Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with consoles and storage trays or bins that are often used to hold objects, such as portable personal electronic devices including cell phones, PDAs, iPods®, MP3® music players, navigation devices and other similar devices onboard the vehicle. Additionally, automotive vehicles are also equipped with cup holders which are generally shaped and sized to receive a beverage container. The conventional storage compartments and trays generally lack an effective retention feature to secure individual items onboard the vehicle. As a consequence, users of the vehicle often will place small devices, such as cell phones, iPods®, MP3® music players, PDAs, handheld navigation devices, etc. into a cup holder, an open tray or bin or the top of the passenger seat. However, these smaller devices may shift around while the vehicle is driven and often end up on the floor. Additionally, when these items are placed in a cup holder or bin, they often rattle and distract the driver.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for a stowage retainer that may easily accommodate the holding of objects, such as cell phones, iPods®, MP3® music players, PDAs, handheld navigation devices, etc. in a manner that is convenient and easy to use.